Love Story
by Onomatopoeiafloon
Summary: A short one-shot song fic that technically takes place after the Cat series, but doesn't pertain to it really. Kuki is in love with Wally, but her parents don't approve. What will happen? 3/4 T because I'm over safe...


_Disclaimer;_

_Dunnununun! Don't own it..._

_Except Acacia and Behemoth, who make brief mention/appearances in this fic_

_**So I did a small songfic, oneshot thing because I felt like doing one.**_

_**For 3/4**_

_**Kani's always going to be a jerk in my head thanks to Killing Me Slowly XP**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**We were both young, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air**_

Kuki Sanban could remember the first time she met the boy she knew she was in love with. She was seven years old, and had just graduated from the CND to become a full KND operative. It was summer-time, her favorite time of the year besides spring because the sun made everything warm and pretty.

Even when she was that young she knew he was special. She walked onto the balcony of their treehouse and spotted him sitting there and watching the ground. Later she found out that he heard a new operative was coming, and he had sat there and watched the street...only she came from the air, straight from Moonbase. So...

"Hi!" She said, and he jumped and turned around. His green eyes narrowing slightly and she couldn't help but add, "I'm Numbuh Three, wanna be my friend?"

_**I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello, little did I know…**_

He turned around and looked surprised and a little disappointed. "Ye're a cruddy GIRL!?" He asked, and Kuki felt tears well up in her eyes instantly. What a mean thing to say! The little boy seemed surprised by her reaction, as she burst into tears, "Aw, come on...Ah didn't mean it...Ah'm...Numbuh Four...and...uh, sure, weh can be friends..."

Kuki squealed, how nice of him to apologize! She found herself hugging him for the first time. Looking back now, Kuki could hardly believe that she didn't see it then. That they would be destined for each other despite everything that was around them. Despite the world they lived in.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go…  
And I said…**_

_10 years later..._

She was sitting in her room, for once. Working as a TND operative could be hard work sometimes, but she hardly minded. She spent her time with the best friends she'd ever had. Plus there was always HIM. So Wally wasn't the most romantic boyfriend in the world, she loved him with all of her heart.

'ping' Kuki blinked and looked at the window. No way, she opened it up just as Wally was winding up to let another loose. The seventeen year old boy staggered a bit and put on a sheepish grin, "Got your attention. Can Ah come up?"

"Of course!" Kuki giggled, and watched in amazement as he scaled the tree next to her window and hopped into the room. Her face heated up as he pulled her into a hug and she smiled at him. "Oh Romeo, Romeo..."

"Pardon?" Wally said, confused as ever since he probably knew as much about Shakespeare as an ant did. Kuki giggled and turned her face into his shoulder. What did she love most about Wally? That when they kissed it was more than a kiss. And that it was somehow something unnecessary too, because he could just hold her like this and they wouldn't have to make out or anything like that.

The door flew open behind them and Wally jumped guiltily. Kuki squeaked, because it was really the only thing she could bring herself to do. Her father stood in the doorway, a look of utter fury on his face. He crossed the room in three long strides, and Kuki was terrified that she'd just toss Wally out the window.

"You, out." He ordered. Wally hesitated as though he'd actually fight him to stay and Kuki felt tears flood her eyes, "Get out, stay away from my daughter. LEAVE!"

"No Wally!" Kuki cried, but the boy had no choice. He glanced at her sorrowfully and she longed suddenly to be in his arms once more.

_**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes**_

He headed for the doorway and just as he stepped outside she ran into him. Her arms wrapped around him, and she felt him stop and just stand there while her father stood beside them seething. It was dangerous but, "Please...Wally can you meet me at the park?"

She said it so quietly that for a moment she didn't think he'd hear. Or that maybe, even, he'd say no. Still after awhile, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice he murmured, "Yeah, see ya Kooks."

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Ohhh**_

Why did she pick the park, when it was practically right by her front door? Kuki had no idea, maybe it was for the excitement of it. So she snuck out the back door and slipped her way across the street. He was already standing there, like her own personal knight...wearing an orange hoodie.

Kuki pulled herself closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. It was a little cold, but with Wally so close she was pretty sure she'd be able to stand through a blizzard or something. "I'm sorry..."

"Tha' your dad was pissed?" Wally said wryly, and she was pretty sure he was close to laughing, "Not your fault. Ah can take care of mahself..."

"What if he won't let us date anymore?" She whispered, not that her dad KNEW they were dating. Wally snorted as if he found the mere idea of her father not approving of their relationship amusing. It wasn't fair, just because Wally lived on a poorer side of town her parents expected him to be trash. He WASN'T trash. He was her hero. Her Romeo.

_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go…  
And I said**_

They stayed there so long that she felt her fingers go numb. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, and it always surprised Kuki when he did that. He was so rough with everything in his life, he fought like crazy and was usually so aggressive. Yet when he kissed her he always did it as though he were afraid of breaking her. Or that she would disappear.

"Ah gotta go." He said, and Kuki felt an actual pang at the idea of leaving. "If ya dad catches us..."

"Please don't..." She whispered, but it was cold and late and he would HAVE to leave. She kissed him, a desperate kiss that had her feeling dizzy as she clung to him like the world would disappear. He pulled her gently away from him, and she realized she was crying. "They're stupid..."

_**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes**_

"Maybe we could go somewhere." Kuki murmured. Wally hesitated as though thinking of this, actually thinking of running away with her! FOR her! Kuki's heart throbbed painfully. How many people did you hear about that stayed together since highschool? Since GRADESCHOOL? Wally was the only one for her.

"Maybe." He said softly, and then he left her spinning on air by giving her another kiss. Kuki watched for a moment as he walked off into the darkness, and she hated her parents then.

She crossed the street and opened the door to see Mushi staring at her with wide-eyes. Her mother and father were standing in the doorway. Kuki's heart lurched, and she shut the door behind her as if there was nothing odd about the fact that she was out at midnight.

_**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, Ohhh…**_

"You could get so much better!" It was the first thing her mother said, and Kuki wanted to kick her in the face for it. Get better than the boy that had been with her since she was TEN!? Even Acacia, her cat, seemed to realize how stupid her mother was. The silver tabby spat, and sprang into Kuki's arms.

"I love him!" She cried, and knew with all of her heart it was true.

"You're seventeen!" Her father yelled back, "You don't know love, you can't know love!"

"How do you know? What if you met mom when YOU were seventeen?" Kuki screamed at him. The girl sprang for the stairway but her father caught her around the waist, "Daddy, let GO!"

"Kuki, we only want what's best for you." Her father said, "You can't see him. I forbid it. In fact you can't see any of your friends. If that's what it takes to keep you away from that...that...BOY then I don't want you leaving this house. It's straight home from school from now on!"

She struggled free and fled to her room. Her hands found the communicator and she called Wally on it. After telling him she broke down and sobbed wretchedly, "Ah'll come for you." He whispered to her. Kuki buried her face in Acacia's fur.

_**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said**_

_3 Months later_

It was her birthday. Eighteen years old, Wally had turned eighteen too...but she hadn't been able to go to her birthday. Her parents stayed true to their word. Kuki's heart felt like it was breaking. Could it be possible...that Wally had forgotten her?

The mere thought broke her heart, and she played with Acacia in a half-hearted way. The she-cat licked her hand softly, her blind eyes tilted towards Kuki's face. "Mrrow?"

"Will he ever come back?" Kuki asked her, Acacia's reply was to slightly dip her head forward and pad out of the room. Kuki watched her go knowing she'd meet Behemoth, Wally's cat, probably. Her love life was being beaten by a CAT. It was then that her cell phone beeped, she opened the text and blinked with surprise.

Wally didn't have a cell himself, but it was from Abby. She knew, somehow, who it was. 'meet me the old oak tree' It was a place Wally had taken her when they were kids. Only she and he really knew about it. It was on top of an old hill, just outside of town. She grabbed for her keys. She'd be sooo grounded, but she had to see Wally. If only to find out...

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**_

Kuki glanced up at the stars as she sat down by the oak tree. At least it was warmer now, she sighed and stared down at her shoes. It was a few hours, and she thought that he wasn't going to show...that is, until she saw him walking up the hill. The boy seemed anxious and awkward. Kuki's heart throbbed with worry, was he going to break up with her.

"Wally..." She said, and he stopped in front of her and gave her a half-smile that made her heart tremble. "I-I need to know...a-are you done with me? You said you'd come for me but you never did and then...then you didn't show up..."

She realized she was crying and he looked surprised. He rubbed the back of his head and scowled, "Aw, crud, Ah'm sorry. Ah suck at these things...Ah aint breakin' up with ya Kooks. Ah promise, Ah never would..."

"Then...what..." Kuki's lip trembled and he heaved a sigh. With something like reluctance (not at what he was about to do, he later explained, just becaus it was so cruddy romantic and cliche' and he never really goes for that sort of thing) he knelt down. Actually got on one knee and reached into his hoodie for a small case. She didn't even get it at first.

_**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress**_

"Listen...uh...well..." Wally stumbled over his words in a way that Kuki just thought was utterly adorable. Even though it was dark she could see a blush on his face, "Well...would ya marry meh Kuki? Ah love ya, more than...well, Ah don't think Ah've ever loved anythin' before, or ever could...as much as you..."

She didn't know what to say, just started crying. She sprang on him so that he fell down the hill. They rolled down like children and at the bottom she kissed him, "Yes, yes...b-but how? My parents..." She knew that when she graduated it wouldn't matter, they could get married. Wally's hand tightened around her and he slipped her ring on her finger.

"Oh, THAT...well Ah talked to em...and talked to em. Woulda asked ya SOONER but it took meh forever to convince em that Ah wasn't gonna leave it..." Wally grinned at her, "Ya really said yes?"

"Of course..." Kuki whispered, and knew that they'd be happy together forever. That Wally was hers, and that he wanted her to be his. That nothing would ever seperate them now. He was her first, and only true love.

_**It's a love story, baby just say…yes…  
Oh, Ohhh… Oh, Oh, Ohhh…  
We were both young when I first saw you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yup, just wanted to do that.**_

_**Click that button that's down there, it doesn't strain too many muscles I promise :3**_


End file.
